


I don't know! Help me!

by PeterStark



Series: Messages Recieved [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Awesome Pepper Potts, Boys Being Idiots, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Never let me tag, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, These boys need to calm down and just talk already, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: With their inevitable meeting coming closer, both Tony and Peter are losing their minds. Neither of them know how to deal with the fact that they're family.The good news is that they have great people in their lives to help them when they get lost.





	I don't know! Help me!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I pushed this back a little more. No Tony and Peter in this one, just them both freaking out, which is cute.   
> I edited this because I'm a moron. Thank God someone remembers continuity.   
> Also, Ned is awesome and Pepper is a boss.  
> This switches POV between Peter and Tony.  
> There is mention of an anxiety attack, but Tony's okay, everyone, promise.  
> Thanks for all of your support. <3  
> I own nothing.

Peter lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling on Saturday morning. He was really going to see Mr. Stark on Monday. He couldn't deal. It was all too much, and his senses were still a bit too sharp to be comfortable. He wouldn't be able to go web-slinging in the new suit until they settled down a bit and the stress wasn't helping.

He did the only thing he could think of. He got out his laptop and sent an e-mail.

Peter:

Hey, Ned, you up?

-

Tony paced in his penthouse on Saturday morning. How was he going to deal with this? The kid, HIS kid, was coming on Monday. What was he supposed to do? Could he really lie right to Peter's face? Did he dare speak the truth? What the fuck was he supposed to do?

"Sir, your heartrate is too high. Should I call someone to help?" FRIDAY asked.

"No." Tony waved her off. But...he did need help. "Actually...does Pepper have meetings this morning?"

FRIDAY was silent for a moment. "No, sir, would you like her to head up?"

"Please."

-

Darth Nedious:

Bro, what's up? Isn't it still nap time?

Peter:

Sorry, did I wake you up?

Darth Nedious:

Sounds serious. Nope, I was awake. What's up?

Peter:

You were lying just now, weren't you?

Darth Nedious:

You can't prove that. What's up?

-

Pepper stepped off the elevator and Tony caught her looking him up and down. He knew he had to be a sight. She was put together as always and he was managing to have a panic attack fresh out of bed, hell he was still in the same sleep shorts and tank top he'd gone to sleep in. That's why she was the boss.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Pepper asked worriedly, walking toward him and grabbing his shoulder, running her fingers over his skin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You weren't busy were you?"

"Nope, I have a pretty clear schedule today."

Tony tilted his head to the side. Part of him wondered why it had taken FRIDAY a moment to answer, but the other part had figured it out. FRIDAY had narked and Pepper had cleared he own schedule. "Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

"I am...well, I'm also not. I cleared my schedule when I found out you were nearly having a panic attack and your heart isn't classically built to deal with that amount of stress." Pepper grinned.

"Devil woman." Tony sighed fondly and sat down on the sofa as he attempted to control his breathing. 

Pepper kicked off her heals, sat on his lap, and wrapped an arm around him. She exaggerated her breathing for a few minutes and kept him close enough to feel it before she asked. "What is it?"

-

Peter:

Dude, so, do you like remember that thing I found out in seventh grade?

Darth Nedious:

That we're both mega-nerds that're never gonna act on our crushes and end up having to live together at the old-folks home so we don't look like grumpy old men? Yeah, still living that life, Peter.

Peter:

TRUE THAT! But...no...um, the other thing, in biology?

Darth Nedious:

Oh...that thing. Yeah. I remember.

Peter:

Um, I found out who my dad is, like, my biological dad. I know who he is and it wasn't...it wasn't like I thought.

Darth Nedious:

You found out? How? And like...do you mean your mom and this guy were like...'together.'

Peter:

It's a long story, but I just found out and...yeah, they were like dating before and then they broke up and she married my dad so...

Darth Nedious:

Weird. How can I help?

-

"So...I've never told anyone this." Tony shook his head. "And I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you and you can hate me all you want but...I just... I didn't know how to talk about this, about him." Tony pressed his forehead to Pepper's shoulder. God, he might lose her and a chance to be around his kid all at the same time all because he was a fucking asshole. "Pep...I...um."

"Is this about your son, Peter? The one you had with Mary?" Pepper asked.

Tony shot up, ramrod straight. "Wait...what?"

"Oh, come on. She was the closest thing you had to a real relationship before me. You liked her, then she split out of the blue and suddenly she's married and has a kid that was born early and therefore had to be conceived while you two were still dating? I'm not a genius like you, but I know how to do simple math. And girls get crazy when they're jealous." Pepper shrugged. "I didn't pry or stalk him or anything, but if I noticed some funds moving around strangely I didn't bat an eye when people came asking why or how you were making your money and assets disappear."

"You're not upset?"

"No. Why should I be?" Pepper wondered.

Tony kissed her. "I love you."

"I know...so what can I help you with about your son so you can stop trying to give yourself a heart attack?"

-

Peter:

So, I know this guy is my dad, right? And he came and saw me yesterday and I'm supposed to see him on Monday. I know he knows I'm his son, but he doesn't know that I know and I... I don't know! Help me!

Darth Nedious:

Who is this guy?

Peter:

Um...it's complicated...and I don't think he'd want people knowing, I mean, he didn't even tell me.

Darth Nedious:

It's cool. So...if you're gonna meet up with him, why don't you just tell him or ask? It's kinda obvious that you want to try to have a relationship with him. Just go for it, man.

Peter:

It's not that easy!!!!!!!!!!!

-

"He's coming over to the lab on Monday. I've always thought I'd just be a danger around him, but...let's just say there are certain things I can help him with and..." Tony closed his eyes.

"Oh, just tell him."

"What?" Tony muttered. Had he heard her right?

"Look, it's obvious that you care for the kid. I know you trust me with basically your life and you've never admitted to having him, because you were protecting him, even from me. So, you obviously love him very much and want to be in his life, so just tell him."

"It's not that easy!" Tony protested.

-

Darth Nedious:

What do you mean?! Of course it's that easy. The part after that is the hard part.

Peter:

You are sooo not helping right now.

Darth Nedious:

Shut up, bitch, you know I'm speaking sense. Look, nothing changes if you don't say anything, so just fucking put it out there. Then you'll at least know where you stand. If he doesn't want to do the family thing, then nothing in your life changes and if he does want to be family, then you get a dad, that's like at least two extra celebrations a year, dude. Think of the Legos you could get.

-

"Tony..." Pepper sighed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hate me. I could hurt him."

"Don't you think he's hurt long enough? Being without his real father all this time? A father that obviously loves him?" Pepper kissed the top of his head. "Tell him, Tony. No risk, no reward. You are thinking only in negatives, but think of it. What if, for one moment, you could believe that you deserve fatherhood? Can you just try to believe that you aren't your father for once in your life? Because, I promise you, Tony Stark, you are a good man and a hero. It's okay that you have your bumps and bruises and issues, everyone has them, but you have to be honest to him. You owe Peter that much and you owe it to yourself."

"Yeah, that's all fine, but I reject your perfectly sound logic and would like to substitute my years of self-loathing and-"

Pepper lifted his chin up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Tony, I love you, but this has to end. Just...find what feels natural. When you see him on Monday...find a way to bring it up, okay? Give yourself a chance, don't just shoot yourself in the foot. Come on, you survived torture, you can do this."

-

Peter:

Do you really think it's that easy?

Darth Nedious:

You never know unless you try, bro. This could be really good for you and him. Who doesn't like adding someone new to their family?

Peter:

Lots of people, dude.

Darth Nedious:

At least try. Promise?

-

Tony leaned against Pepper and took a few deep breaths. "Well, I did survive torture...and I saved my own life with scrap metal and bomb parts in a cave."

"That's the spirit."

"But I also created Ultron."

"Oh, shut up, moron." Pepper laughed. "You've got this. Now promise me you'll try."

Tony blinked and looked up at her. "Okay. I'll try. I mean the worst that can happen is that he crushes my heart, but hey, I can fix that, right? Just upgrade the reactor to protect me from utter devastation." Tony laughed sadly. "But I really want this, Pep. I've wanted to be in his life since before he was born. I just have never felt ready."

"I say you are now." Pepper sighed. "Make sure you tell me how it goes, okay?"

Tony nodded. "Thanks, Pep...I love you."

"I love you too."

-

Peter:

...Okay. I'll do it.

Darth Nedious"

Damn straight. Be sure to tell me how it goes and not on Tuesday, like text me ASAP, got it?!

Peter:

Sure thing, Ned.

Peter:

And Ned?

Darth Nedious:

Yeah?

Peter:

Thank you.

Darth Nedious:

No problem.

Peter closed his laptop and sighed. Maybe he'd take a short nap, then he'd be ready to go out and give the suit a test drive while May was at work. Yeah, some rest would calm his nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this and have a great day.


End file.
